


Flowers and snakes

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Howdy ya’ll it’s two AM, I don’t really know what to tag this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: Cheryl Blossom and Jughead Jones were two totally different people. And yet, they fitted together like a glove.





	Flowers and snakes

Cheryl and Jughead... Are two entirely different people. But yet, they’re the same person but different body’s looks and from where they came from.

Cheryl is a bitch upfront, The bossy Queen Bee Of Riverdale High. The Cheerleader Captain and the girl that every guy wishes that he could spend a night with her.

But Cheryl is... Cheryl is cold but warm at the same time. She would do anything for those she loved. Hell take a look at Nana Rose and Penelope Blossom and you’ll understand. Cheryl isn’t afraid to get down and dirty but she does it in a classy manner mind you. 

Cheryl Blossom looks like a flower, but is the Serpent underneath.

And Jughead Jones upfront is the southside loner writer who doesn’t give a shit about anyone or what they do as long as it doesn’t affect him. Which is true to some degree. 

But Jughead is quiet as many know, Quiet and resourceful. He thinks things out. He learns things about you which makes him dangerous.

Jughead Jones is a Snake that many Think is just a garden snake, but they all know when he raises and he’s more deadly then they’ve all presumed.

Cheryl Blossom and Jughead Jones were two totally different people. And yet, they fitted together like a glove.


End file.
